onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 340
Cover Volume: 36 Pg.: 67 Gedatsu's Cover Story Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 24 Quick Summary While the Straw Hats are being chased, Sanji and Chopper finally come face to face with Robin. Long Summary Luffy and Nami are seen escaping via the rooftops while an announcement rings out through Water 7 warning everyone of the approaching Aqua Laguna. Citizens are seen sealling their homes and buisnesses while at the Blue Station, inspectors are checking passengers incase the Straw Hats are attempting to escape. Zoro is in an alley way reading the article about the attack last night while Galley-La members have arrived at the hotel to find the Straw Hats. At the Rocky Peninsula where the Going Merry is docked, there are Galley-La workers also searching there for any members although it appears abandoned. Usopp, who does not know anything of the latest events, is seen hiding behind a rock a distance from the boat preparing to attack wondering who they are and why they are there. Since neither is pictured or identified as part of the Straw Hat crew, Sanji and Chopper are able to wonder freely without being chased. The pair are seen reading the scheduel for the sea train worried that Robin may have tried to escape. Asking a random citizen about Robin's bounty picture, they are simply told that she, now much older than in the photograph, is the assassin. They decide it would be best to look for Robin in search of what is happening. They finally spot her across the river from them and begin to find a way to get over however, she tells them to stay where they are. She announces that she will not be returning with them and that she was indeed guilty for what happened last night aswell as forcing the blame on the Straw Hats. Both shocked and confused, Sanji and Chopper stare speechlessly as she bids them fairwell. While walking away, Sanji starts to swim across the river while Chopper screams for her to come back. After failing to catch up to Robin, Sanji tells Chopper to find Luffy and tell him of the meeting with Robin while he will focus on a plan that he has. At a bridge somewhere in Water 7, a group of Galley-La workers are seen searching for Luffy, Nami and Zoro, who are hiding under the bridge. After they leave, Chopper arrives, finding the three of them by scent. The four escape to a rooftop where they can discuss without any interuption from angry citizens or Galley-La workers. Chopper explains about the conversation he and Sanji had with Robin and it is decided that they must find out whether Robin is a friend or foe. Quick Reference Plot Points *Robin admits she was involved with the shooting and the framing of the Straw Hats. *Sanji is working on his own "plan". Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hats **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper **Robin Anime Episode p2 to p15: Episode 240 p16 to p19: Episode 241 Site Navigation 340